The Guardian's Tale
by Crucifix Shalar
Summary: everthing is over, atlest that what it looks like right up until a strange man appears to naruto and offers him a second chance at life. will things go better this time round. AU time travel and OC's rated M for safty *discontuned til further notice*
1. prologue

Prologue

Ok this is my first story so please don't me to mean I plan for this to be a really long story and I have the first few chapters ready but I'm not going to get them all out to fast

These are just some bits I'm going to get out of the way

Pairings

Shikamaru x Temari  
Neji x Tenten  
Asuma x Kurenai  
Anko x OC  
Naruto x Hinata  
Sasuke x Sakura  
Lee x OC  
Jiriya x Tsunade

Theme tunes  
(yes I gave my story theme tunes for you to listen 2 )  
Story- carry one my wayward son-kanas  
Anko – bitch – merdith brooks  
Lee – eye of the tiger – survivor  
Sakura –black velvet-  
Crucifix Shalar- iron man- Black Sabbath  
Naruto- operation ground and pound- dragonforce

i may add more song and pairing during the story i will tell people

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any song used for this fanfiction, I do own my OC's and the new jutsu I make for this fic I will try to be original as possible

"Speaking"  
_Thinking  
_"**Demon"  
**"_**Guardian"**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Prologue **

A wasteland stretching across thousands of miles, bodies and rubble lie scattered everywhere scavengers and war orphans sneak around looting the corpse. Fire and dust was all that could be seen for what seemed to go on for ever not a single patch of green remained A huge crater lies in the middle were the once proud Konohagakure stood in the centre a single man wear a stained apron, this humble ramen stand owner was the last surviving member of Konoha.

In his hands were two book one an orange photo album filled with picture of him and young brown hair girl and a short blond hair boy with yellow hair and amazingly bright blue eyes, the second a old leather bound book with a strange star like symbol. He searched for a flat bit of ground, his movement were slow and sluggish those of a man who had lost every thing, he came to a stop on a spot of land that faces the cliff side. He turned to face the once proud hokage faces, his eyes lay on the fourth head for a moment a silent prayer to his old friend. He took out a piece of chalk, kneeling then man go on his knee's he drew out the symbol from the front of the book and in the centre placed a picture of a of the boy from the photo album he open the book and in voice hoarse from yelling and crying he read aloud " I, whose family have guarded this book and its secrets since its founding, call upon one, who could save us in our darkest hour" the man began it cough, he looked at the blood on his hand "_damn you will not take me yet"_

"I Teuchi Ichiraku summon your aid please appear to this boy I beg of you help us" the light began to fade from his eyes "_no im not done I must do this"_

"I call upon you CRUCFIX SHALAR GREAT GUARDIAN OF BALANCE!"

With those final word he fell to the ground a simle crossed his age a scarred face image began to flash across his vision "_finally my job is done. I can rest. I hope I made the right choice… good luck … naruto"_

The light faded from his eyes, teuchi ichiraku the last member of the village hidden in the leaves left this world with his will of fire burning stronger than ever before.

Else were in the world hidden with in a cave a masked man stood look over the finally pieces of his plan finally coming together. He watch as the life energy was stolen from the Kyūbi no Yōko's Jinchūriki Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

Wow 452 words that might not seem like a lot but its properly more than I have ever wrote for a school project or anything + its just the prologue my chapter wont start getting to long until further on it the story when I get the hang of this whole writing gig.

Right I hope you all enjoy my story … all 1 that is going to read my story. Also if u want to kno what the symbol is on the front of the book look at my profile picture, it will be used a few time during the story and its meanings will be explained at some point … if I feel like it.

There will be omakes at some point here

Right please review … somebody … please

cruxs out


	2. Chapter 1

ok this the first chapter in my story i hope you enjoy it if i get atlest 2 review that wants me to put up a second i will if not ... i properly will anyway just not a quick

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any song used for this fanfiction, I do own my OC's and the new jutsu I make for this fic I will try to be original as possible

"Speaking"  
_Thinking  
_"**Demon"  
**"_**Guardian"**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 1

This is not the end, simply another beginning

Nothingness, empty, silent

This was the fate of Uzumaki Naruto, to float around forever in this seemingly void world.

_Where am I? How did I get here? How long have I been here? _Suddenly images began to flash across his vision_. _Flash of his childhood beatings, his time in the academe, the forming of team 7, the mission to the wave, the chunnin exams, Sasuke defection._ I guess this if what them mean when your life flashes across your eyes. _The time line moved on, his training with Jiraiya, seeing his friend again after 3 years, Gaara's rescue, the fight against Orochimaru, going after Sasuke, Asuma-sensei's death, sage training, fighting Pain, finding out about his parents, mastering the Kyūbi's chakra, joining the war, fighting Madara and Sasuke, getting capture and dying … _dying … I'm dead? Then where am I? Is this the afterworld? What's that light that wasn't there before? Hmm in the films they're always saying don't go into the light maybe that what they are talk about._

"" BANG out of the light fell a strange looking man wearing black clothing. "Damn that hurt, hmm now where am I? and who the hell summoned me?" the man stood up and looked around, failing to notice Naruto. " hmm endless black abysm of nothingness… looks like that place I made for people who have there souls ripped out of them" Naruto's faced went white _THEY RIPPED MY SOUL OUT._ " Hey you strange man who falls from light … WHO THE HELL ARE AND WHY AM I HERE" Naruto yelled _this guy better have some answers_. The man turned slowly to face the former Jinchūriki "hey kid you look familiar, what's your name?"

"I just asked you that"

"It's polite to give your own name first, so ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION"

"Err Uzumaki Naruto"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" with that the man exploded in a flash of fire _I cant believe this of all the places in the multiverse to wind up I come here. This I GREAT, finally I can get revenge on that imbecile Kishimoto for ruining an amazing plot line. _In another flash of fire he appeared behind Naruto and taps his shoulder "AAHH WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU"

"Hehehe calm it kid, my name is … well I have a lot of names … you can all me Shalar Crucifix (AN: that's Crucifix Shalar when you write it normal btw) and I am the great guardian of balance, but we can get into that later. Now would you mind telling me why you in the land of the dead … well one of them"

"… well I died"

"I guessed that much kid, but how and why"

"Well I was fighting Sasuke then Madara joined in and they both caught me with there eternal Sharingan and then I woke up here"

"Hmm well then that's not good" the man stood arms crossed, he seemed to be deep in thought about something "Hey kid, do you thi…"

"HEY the names Naruto" Naruto butted in

"Yeah whatever, kid do you think that if you had a second chance you would be able to make things better?"

"Better?" _what's this guy talking about_

"Yeah do you think you would be able to stop Sasuke's defection, saved more of the Jinchūriki, become Hokage, and maybe even get in a relationship with that Hinata Chick?"

"Err maybe but I don't see how this help and DON'T TALK ABOUT HINATA LIKE THAT"

Crucifix face suddenly became very serious "Kid I need your word that try to your best effort to make things better if you get a second try"

"What I don't ge…"

"YOUR WORD"

"Ok fine … I Uzumaki Naruto swear on my nindo that if I was give a second chance I would use it to change the future for the better, and I never go back on my word"

"Good I will hold you to that … I don't like using this power kid it's dangerous to the balance"

The man stood up straight, and Naruto got a good look at him for the first time. He was tall about 6'4 and well muscled, he had a strong jaw and cheek bones, although his eyes were hidden behind his glasses his displayed lots of wisdom and experience. He had long jet black hair that went in a pony tail down to his waist line and his fringe just covered the top of his glasses; on the top of his head he wore a black trilby hat. His body was covered in a long black leather trench coat, under the coat you could see a tight black t-shirt and a necklace with a star like pendant (AN: told you it would be back), on the lower half of his body he was wearing black cargo pants with a leather belt, attached to the belt was a long sword on the hilt was the star symbol again, he was also wearing a pair of knee high steel toe boots. After looking the man up and down Naruto had to admit he looked kinda cool _although he could use some orange_. "Ok kid I'm going to use a jutsu that will take us back in time to about when you are eleven I guess. The effect will be kinda like when your kage bunshin give you there memories you will remember everything that has happen and all of your techniques but your body wont be strong enough to do them straight away … also you will have to learn how to walk and move again hehehe"

"ok I don't like the sound of that last bit but its got to be better than being stuck here right… right?"

"At' a boy, ok now I can bring back the memories of people in the new time line but don't do it on just anyone we got to bring people back who can help, got it"

"Yeah I think so"

"Ok now the terms of this agreement 1, if I tell you to do something you do end of, mostly I'll just let you get on with it but if I tell you to do something you do it got it"

"Do what you tell me, got it"

"Good, 2 don't go crazy, don't try and be Sasuke's best friend, don't run round yelling about Orochimaru and the Akatsuki, don't try and get in a relationship with Hinata straight off the bat, don't show off and go the top of your class- don't stay dead last either but still. Remember back then your still a dead-last nobody"

Naruto tilts his head confused "… erm ok sure I can see why that's important."

"Sure you can *sigh* kid your going to be a handful aren't you."

"HEY."

"Ok then, there is properly more but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Oh and also I'll help train you, although you have to do a few other things before I can train you, ok."

"Really that's cool and all but what exactly can you do, no offence but you don't look all that strong"

"Hu baka kid, just stand next to me and watch, I can't teach you this but it will give you a small insight to my awesome awesomeness"

"Yeah whatever" Naruto walk over to the guardian seemingly unimpressed by his speech. "Shut up kid and try not to wet your pants, k" suddenly the man seemed to grow a few inches and his presence seemed to grow strong, more power more terrifying and heavy than KI, this was on a whole new level. Naruto being sweating under the pressure, regretting his word about the man not being strong. On the ground an enlarge version of the symbol on his necklace began to form with Crucifix and Naruto in the centre. The guardian then raised his arm out in front of him, a look of ageless wisdom and power on his face, and spoke " _**I CRUCIFIX SHALAR, GREAT GUARDIAN OF BALANCE, KEEPER OF CHOSEN, WATCHER OF THE GATES, SEER AND KEEPER OF PROPHECIES **_(ect ect)_**, HERE BY COMMAND, BY THE POWER OF MY LORD, THE WHEEL OF TIME TO TURN BACK FOR THIS BOY, TURN BACK THE PAGES AND START ANEW UZUMAKI NARUTO RETURN HIM TO THE TIME OF HIS ELEVANTH YEAR" **_around them the 6 dots on the symbol flared up a hurricane on the gray, a tower of water on the blue, a pillar of fire on the red, a stone spike on the brown, a blaze of light the white and shroud of darkness on the black(AN: that what each of the dots represent remember it, this will be important later on. Don't worry though it will be explained more in maybe the next chapter or the one after depends when I start training). All of the towers started to intertwine above them and combine. Then they explode and in flash of silver they were gone.

* * *

next time ... discovery and remeeting some old friend.

ok thanks to any one who has read this. i just spend 2 hour fixing my internett so i could upload so please read ... please.  
right then please read and review ... somebody ... please ...

cruxs out


	3. Chapter 2

wow people are readin my story :) yey happy cyper cookies for you all (unless u didnt read the story) ok right from now on im going to be update on the 20th of every month sometimes i may update more than once but for now its that because unfortanly i have exams and coursework so busy busy busy. anyway heres the second chapter of the The Guardians Tale.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any song used for this fanfiction, I do own my OC's and the new jutsu I make for this fic I will try to be original as possible

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

"**Demon"**

**_"__Guardian"_**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

A New Beginning

"Ugh, what happened I feel like Baa-Chan got me to go drinking with her again" slowly the mass of blond and orange attempted to face only to end up lying on his face again "man, what ever I was drink gave me the weirdest dream ever"

"I wish kid but last night was as real as it gets … that sounded wrong" the voice seemed to be coming from the shadow of a tree but if you looked closely the outline of a man could be seen. The pile of orange rolled over to reveal a young blond boy of around 11 years "what you talking about" the figure in the shadows stood up and the man walk towards the boy _hehe this will be funny_ "well kid here look for your self" Naruto looked up at the mirror the man was holding out only to see a younger reflection of himself. "What the hell what happen where am I"

"Well kid last night we agree I would take you back to your eleventh year and well that's what I did. As for were we are … I think we are in a forest just outside the village" Crucifix said as though this is something which happens all the time.

"… so I'm 11 … again … and your going to train me so I a be super powerful and stop anything bad happening… and now I have to learn how to move again … AND GO THROUGH PUBERTY ALL OVER AGAIN… ok then"

"… well I can help with learning to move again bit … but in a nutshell yeah"

"Great thanks wait what YOU COULD OF HELP ME MOVE THIS ENTIRE TIME"

"… Yes"

"And why didn't you"

"It was funny watching you struggle"

"Oh well in that case… I GOING TO KILL YOU" Naruto regaining some of the movement in his arm began to wave them around madly

"Whoa calm down kid, if you kill me I can restore you movement"

"Garr fine I'm sorry" _be patient Naruto we will have our revenge on the nasty man, oh yes we will"_ an evil grin start to spread across Naruto's face as he imagined all of the pranks he would do to get back at the man who was making him suffer.

"Ok … that's a little creepy but ok then. Kid, quick warning this will give you one mother of a headache" Crucifix began walk towards Naruto his right hand glowing softly.

"… What pain NO STOP PLEASE DON'T! ST…" the ancient jabbed him in the forehead with his hand and the young blond began to feel faint.

"Oh and kid when you pass out why don't you get reacquainted with an old friend" and with that Naruto passed out.

"**Hey kit and much as I love watching u lie on your ass you want to try moving so we can talk" **Naruto rolled over _hmm why did the ground get so wet all of sudden … and was that the __Kyūbi … nah he died when I did … didn't he? "_**No kit I was resurrected when you went back in time … NOW GET UP SO WE CAN TALK" the **Kyūbi looked down and the small child with a mixture of pity, joy and annoyance. "Kyūbi-san your alive … This I great and you must have all your memories cause your not trying to eat me" (AN: in this fic after Naruto finished the training the Kyūbi chakra they became close so Naruto could use the full bijiu transformation, they aren't friends but they are getting along) "**Yes kit I'm back and now we can work on making sure it stays that way for me and my counterparts, as far as I know non of them have been taken yet"**

"That's great I hope we can save the others"

"**It will be much easier with that man helping … how you mange to get his help is beyond me"**

"What do you mean he just a guy with a few strong jutsu… isn't he?"

"**Kit saying that is likes say I'm your average forest critter that likes to frolic in the flowers"**

"You know who he is?"

"**I have heard about him and what he does. He is the great guardian of balance, the third oldest being in existence and the single most powerful-though he will never admit he is the only pure god being-he is completely immortal and controls the balance of everything, without him all would fall into chaos and everything would end"**

"… so … he strong … really strong like he makes you look like a spec of dust strong"

"**And then some, kit. There's more but you would have to ask him if you want the full story" **the Kyūbi grinned down at Naruto **"Now its almost lunchtime so go get yourself something to eat and give your new body a try see if it moves like you remember. Oh and ask your friend if he can alter the seal to make it more efficient"**

"Sure thing fur-ball and thanks … I'm glad to have you with me for this"

Naruto grinned as he returned to the real world he had the Kyūbi with him again and now that he had a handle on his power, things would be easier this time round. "You look happy kid" Crucifix looked down at the young blond his face unreadable. "Go on try standing up lets see if I put you back together right." Slowly Naruto started to start, shakily at first and then he gain more control and remember how everything work, soon he was standing up at full height "hehe I can stand, alright now time for step 2 walking"

This process continued for about an hour, Naruto would stand up walk a few more feet than last time then fall back on his face at which point Crucifix would start laughing his ass off again. Eventually Naruto got the hang of walking in a relatively straight line. "Yeah next stop Ichiraku's" Naruto then proceed to stagger to his favourite ramen stand, Crucifix stood for a moment _Ichiraku's that sound familiar hmm_ "hey kid wait up" yelled the older male as he ran towards Naruto.

After a good half an hour of walking and laughing at Naruto as we walked into things, they eventually made it to the famed ramen shop. "Hi old man, Ayame-neesan"

Ayame smiled brightly at the boy" Hiya, Naruto you here for lunch, usual I guess" here expression darken when she saw the man behind the blond, _great her comes some village to ruin Naruto's lunch._ "I'll have what ever the kids having I heard he's got good taste in ramen" crucifix gave wide gleaming smile to the young girl, and she had to admit the strange was quite good looking and didn't seem to be here to harass Naruto so she just go on with his order. "Hey dad, two miso ramen" she yelled into the back where her father was cooking "sure thing it'll be right through, it's for Naruto I guess"

"Yeah him and his friend"

"Friend?" the old man said walk out from the back, he looked round to see the guardians face, seeing the keeper of balance, his face seemed to drained of any colour, "you the one dressed in black what's your name" Crucifix looked up at the man a confused expression on his face _he looks incredible family, the name of this place is still bugging me to_ " its polite to give your own name before ask for another"

"Fine, its Ichiraku, Teuchi Ichiraku, and yours?"

Crucifix's ayes seemed to widen at this knowledge _of course the Ichiraku are the keeper of my book in the world_ "well you already know but its Crucifix Shalar" the guardian fix the man with a stare "Later" he mouthed, the ramen chief nodded " well its good to meet you sir, I will go prepare your meal"

"thank you Ichiraku-san" with that the man went back to the kitchen, leaving his daughter and Naruto looking very confused and Crucifix sitting deep in thought.

After five minutes of waiting the to youngest people at the restaurant asking what was going on between the older two, the food finally found its way to the table. "Here you go, don't worry its on the house" Teuchi placed the bowls in front of the two a smile across his face. "Thank you chief-san/old man" the two costumers replied as they received there meals. "ok then Naruto eat up after this we got to go take you home for some rest then tomorrow we will go see the Hokage and the day after you start the academe again, a new beginning for you kid" Naruto looked up finally realising why the man had came back to when he was 11, he hadn't started the academe with this class yet, so he could start over new. "Thanks Crux thanks a lot" Naruto had being to tear up at the kindness this man was showing". "Ok kid that's enough, don't go princess on me now" Naruto wiped his eyes "sorry"

"Whatever lets eat"

"Yeah lets eat" the two dug into there food with gusto. Not even five minutes later the two where finish. "Wow that's isn't as good as they same… its better" Crucifix announced the ramen chief blush from the praise "Thanks you Shalar-san"

"Well as much I would love another bowl Naruto and I must be going"

"What why? I don't wanna go I want another"

"Well that's to bad ain't it kid, now come on"

"Fine. Bye guys"

"Cya Naruto"

"Bye Naruto, Shalar-san" the two Ichiraku's waved the two off"

"I'll be back in, two days after Naruto's back at school, for some more ramen and a nice convocation" the two men shared a look, the ramen chief nodded getting the older man's meaning.

The two walked toward Naruto's apartment, reviving glares from civilian's and ninja alike, they soon backed away when the older of the two glared right back, but for once Naruto couldn't care less about the people glaring at him, he was back, this time he was going to change things for the better and he had found a new friend and all-powerful ally to help him, yes things would be better this time round-he hoped.

* * *

next time on The Guardians tale : seeing ghosts, return of some long lost friends

ok i hope you enjoyed the chapter the next one will be out in a month, im going to set up apole on if haku should be a boy or a girl, but first i got to work out how to make a poll if someone could tell me how that would be great. but any thanks for reading the chapter and please review

r'n'r

crux out


	4. Chapter 3

Thanks to the people who read the last chapter your all aswum and here is the next chapter for yr reading joy, also im goignt o admit the now alots of my OC cruc if based on me speacil personality wise and a few looks

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any song used for this fanfiction, I do own my OC's and the new jutsu I make for this fic I will try to be original as possible

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

"**Demon"**

"_**Guardian"**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter three

To see you again

Darkness shrouded everything; a high pitch screams breaks the silence, the sent of death and horror lingers in the air. A small figure stumbles as he attempts to flee the darkness, all around him people are dying, strangers and friends alike fall to the shadow, consuming them all. The terrified boy just continues to run, with out stopping, without looking back, with each step he grows more scared, more frantic, more alone.

The child fall, he hits the ground hard cutting him all over, lying with out moving the small blond begins to sob "why, why couldn't I help them. Why couldn't I save them?" he cried desperately "WHY!" slowly the boy began to stand raising his tiny frame from the ground, an new determination in his eyes. "No this time I will save them, all of them. I SWEAR I WILL NOT LET MY PRECIOUS PEOPLE DIE AGAIN" the darkness crept away from the boy light filling its place.

*Naruto's apartment*

Crucifix sat in the corner of the room, positioned so he could see everything in the room, his eyes locked on the young boy in front of him. Naruto was lying in bed kicking and falling, his face streaked with tears, he had already crying out in fear several times, but al of a sudden it stop Naruto fell still, his breathing levelled out a small determined grin on his face. The deity lets a small smile flicker across his lips, not his normal insane grin, but a rare genuine smile _I guess the kid faced his regrets and decided he would right the wrongs of the past, he managed it quicker than I thought, this will be interesting. _The man lay back against the wall; _well I suppose since the kid's alright I should 'rest' _

Light streamed through the gap in the curtains stirring the small blond, slowly he woke up and looked round to see that the guardian had disappeared _where has he gone? Has he left me to my fate already?_ Naruto began to grow worried, until a strange smell reached his nose _hu what's that… someone in the kitchen …cooking… FOOD_. Naruto jumped from his bed, running to the kitchen to find Crucifix making bacon and eggs, but that wasn't the only thing Naruto noticed, the man had taken off his large trench coat along with his gloves, sunglasses and hat so the young blond could see what the man looked like under the cover he wore, he had well toned chest and arm muscles but not massively large ones just enough to be noticed, his black shirt was short sleeved which cut off halfway down the upper arm and was a tight fit so it didn't restricting the mans body movement at all. His hair was left loosely and looked very windswept, his fringe brushed to the side relieved his eyes , the iris had a ring of brown in the centre and a ring of green on the outside (AN yes my eyes are actually that colour), his arm had several scars on them and like the rest of them were well muscled. The immortal looked up and grinned "hey kid, take a picture it will last longer" Naruto jumped not realising he and been staring at the man "hu what, shut up and I'm not a kid damn it" the young blond gaze shoot down to the floor an embarrassed blush on his face.

"Aww kid I'm flattered, I didn't know you swung that way, maybe I should go tell Orochimaru that Sasuke isn't where the action is" Crucifix chuckled.

"I'm not gay and I'm not a kid damn you" the young blond was beginning to get annoyed now.

"ok you may not be gay but you are a kid as your only 11 now remember" the guardians replied, eyebrow raised

Naruto was about to yell something then stopped and thought for a moment before responding "touché"

"Victory" the older male responded before continuing "now sit down and eat your breakfast before we go see the Hokage"

The small blond smiled before sitting down, "thanks"

The man smiled "Yeah, yeah don't get to comfy once your trains start you wont be thanking me anymore"

Naruto gulped but decide to just get on with eating.

After breakfast the two time travelers got ready and proceeded to travel towards the Hokage tower. When the duo finally reached the door, the older of the two stop them and turn around, looking into a seemingly empty corner he yelled "Hey you, ANBU-san I don't enjoy beginning followed, and as u have been doing it since the minute I got here it would be greatly appreciated if you would just come out and say hi, maybe even get us into see the Hokage?" after the immortal had finished talk a slightly surprised ANBU, in a dog mask, appeared. Crucifix crossed his arms in amusement _ah Kakashi leave it to you to have dog mask_. Kakashi walked forwards slightly embarrassed about how easily he had been noticed, granted it did show as he was wearing all 3 of his masks (AN if any of you watched the filler gotta see gotta know it said that underneath Kakashi's mask was another mask, and here he is wearing his ANBU mask on top of them) "Hai stranger-san this way to the Hokage" the thrice masked ANBU captain directed.

Once inside of the Hokage's office, after recovering from the screeching secretary verbal assault of how they couldn't enter without an appointment, they were faced with a figure event the great guardian of balance had come to fear, the Sandaime Hokage, the oldest and one of the greatest Kage's ever, the main revered as the "god of shinobi" and "the professor" … doing battle with the evil that is paperwork, yes paperwork is truly the most evil creation in all the multiverse (AN I'm sorry but it had to be done and plus its true paperwork is evil, EVIL I TELL YOU… that is all), the old man looked up to see 3 figure looking back at him, one with a face of joy, one of pity and one … that was well cover by several layers so we don't really know what his facial expression is. "To what do I own the pleasure, Naruto-kun? Who is your friend" the old man greeted them with a warm smile. "Jiji-san I…" Naruto started but was stopped when he felt the guardians hand on his shoulder "kid before you get started there is one thing I'd like to do first, I told you I could bring back the memory's of people and these two are people I think we would benefit from bringing back"

"Naruto, what is he talking about" the third questioned, but was quickly answered by the immortal"

"_**I CRUCFIX SHALAR, COMAND YOU TO REMEMBER, REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE AND WHAT YOU HAVE DONE, RETURN TO US MY CHILDREN, REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE"**_ once again the air was filled with an overwhelming feeling of power that even the third, in all his many years had not experience anything like it, this was not simple KI trying to scare someone this was the will of a god, one who commands all life demanding something to happen. After a brief moment a soft voice in the back of the aging Hokage's mind told him to sleep and slowly he forgot the power surrounding him and passed out swiftly followed by Kakashi.

After the two elite ninja fell asleep, the intense aura in the room started to decapitate. Naruto look up to his companion notice that he seemed to have ages with using that technique, he did not look older physically but he just felt older a slight look of loss crossed his face, but quickly as it appeared it vanished the mans normal insane grin returned, _is his as much a mask as mine?_ The young blond wondered _I think I best just leave it alone for now just incase but I will ask him about the feeling he gave off before_ "hey Cruxs what was that KI you gave off before? It didn't feel like normal KI"

The only man in the room still awake looked down at the blond "that's cause its not KI kid its called 'willing intent' killing intent only scares your opponent and is easy to overcome, but WI shakes your targets to there core and forces them to fear you and is also damn had to fight, I'll give you some training with it later and if you can even fight my intent a little the KI wont even begin to bother you unless its on a huge scale"

"Erm I'm not sure whether I should be scared or excited" the confused boy replied

"Just go for the indifferent approach that's what I would do, oh look they are waking up"

The other two males in the room where indeed waking up, after they had just had all of there memories from their previous lives shoved back in there heads. Slowly the third sat up followed by Kakashi standing up behind him. A grin spread across Naruto's face only for it to disappear quickly "Its great to have you guys back and all but, Crucifix HOW THE HELL CAN THEY MOVE STRAIGHT AWAY WHEN I HAD TO WORK FOR HOURS" the small boy yelled

"Well you see … I'm not sure really, maybes its cause they were just getting there memory's and you where getting your whole mind… but anyway lets talk to our confused friends" the guardian chuckled. The two men in question looked up and they were indeed confused, Kakashi removed his ANBU mask and asked "Yeah it would be nice if some would explain how I died then ending up here" after he was finish speaking he was quickly followed by the third asking "Yes I believe an explanation is in order as I have a felling a lot has happen since my death at the hands of my wayward student"

"ok you two sit down this will take a bit of explaining and for the old mans benefit we will start from his death, kid you just sit down and let me handle this but you can give your input if you feel I have missed something, ok?" the slightly insane man stated.

"Ok, I'll leave it to you then" with that Naruto sat down and let Crucifix explain.

"Right it started just after the third died… (AN Insert canon up to current chapter 528 the current chapter atm) … during the fight against the Kyūbi chakra junky, our favourite blond ejit (AN it's a weird way of say idiot its pronounced E-jit) here runs in and blows him away with a HUGE rasengan and asked the lazy general dude what was happening. Needless to say Naruto wasn't happy about what was going on and took off to go find and take down the resurrected bad guys and gathered up his friends to attack the enemies main base, turns out Naruto had the perfect counter for the edo tenshi his rasenshurkin, and some how he mange to work it so he could use it in his Kyūbi state by just putting chakra in this throwing arm so it wouldn't turn into a bijuu bomb and he was throwing them left right and centre at everything that wasn't an ally, it was kinda scary from where I'm standing, a truly powerful technique even by my standards" Naruto's chest puffed up a little at this complement " but anyway it was all going great until … events which will be explained later.. happened and then Madara managed to capture Naruto and drain the Kyūbi kill the boy in the process, then while in the after life I came along and offered him a second chance and well here we are" the god being finished his speech and received a small sad smile from Naruto for not tell about how he was captured yet. "Well this is indeed a lot to take in, especially that fact I have the most powerful begin ever to exist standing in my office" the third finally spoke abet somewhat tiredly. "Shalar-sama if you would be so kind as to come back again in the next few days so we could discuses some matters, if you would"

The immortal grimaced slightly "Of course lord Hokage, on one condition never give me the title of sama again" the old man lifted his eyebrow slightly "Very well then I believe we have had enough excitement for one day and as Naruto has the academe tomorrow I believe we should call it a night, no" the rest of the group looked out the window to find that there meeting indeed had lasted them till about 7 in the evening. Kakashi was the first to speak "Hai Hokage-sama I think I will be going I have a lot to be thinking over" with that he departed.

" I guess that's that's our queue kid lets go" the guardian turn and started to walk away but the boy stood for a moment and spoke " good night Ojiji-san I'm so glad to see you again" a tired cam to both the males eyes," yes Naruto it is good to see you as well, good night my boy."

* * *

next time on the Guardians tale: back to the drawign board

wow made it with like 20 minutes to spare so my updates not late HA victory, ok the haku poll is up and also if people could review and give some suggestion for naruot nick name for cruxs he is a perv so he needs a name that goes Ero- ... soemthing

thanks people

cruxs out


	5. Chapter 4

hiya people sorry i took so long to update im really busy with school atm and just havent gotten the chance. So to make it upto im giving you this kinda short chapter caus i made it sort then in jun when all my exams are over there will either be one long chapter or sevral chapter at once k

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any song used for this fanfiction, I do own my OC's and the new jutsu I make for this fic I will try to be original as possible

"Speaking"  
_Thinking  
_**"Demon"  
****"_Guardian"_**

* * *

Chapter 4

Here we go again

Naruto awoke with a jump to the high pitch sound of his new alarm clock that his new room mate had provided so the boy could "not become like that scarecrow ejit". Rubbing the sleep out of eyes he gave the clock a tired glare before stretching out then, walking over to his closet to pull out his favourite orange jump suit … only to find it gone and replaced with a pair of black cargo pants, a tight fit short sleeved shirt and a thin black jacket. _What the … _"CRUX WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHES", Naruto yelled apparently upset that his wardrobe and been cleanout of everything and replaced with this one outfit. Jumping out from the corner he was sitting in the immortal replied in a tired tone "Hu what, oh your clothes well ya see the thing is … orange isn't a good colour to wear in excess… those are all I had but after school I'll sort you something else out and we will even let you have a little orange but not much"

"But orange is the best, nothing can replace it" Naruto wined, defending his favourite colour.

"Yes but kid the thing is, well you're a ninja your meant to looks sneaky and mysterious… trust me its how you get the girls" the deity replied in a bored tone

The young blonds eye lit up at this his tiny inner pervert grinning "really, well in that case I guess its ok" _what I was trained a guy who openly reads porn in public and a self proclaimed super pervert I'm entitled to at lest want a little eye candy _"right I'm going to get something to eat then head off" the boy turned and start to walk towards the kitchen to make some instant ramen until a voice stopped him "that's ok I went shopping yesterday, your breakfasts already on the table"

"Really?" The blond turned to ask, surprise wiped across his face.

"course, I'll be damned if I let you keep eating ramen all day long, no apprentice of mine is going to have anything but a balanced diet" the guardian announced, seemingly indifferent. "Besides…ramen makes you short"

"RAMEN DOESN'T MAKE YOU SHORT" the kid yelled pretending to be annoyed but in reality there are no words for how happy the kid was for the man taking such a big role in his life.

"Shut up and go eat your pancakes"

"Pancakes!" the small child's face lit up before he sprinted to the table and started digging in. "thanks cruxs, you're the best"

The immortal let out a small chuckle "hn, tell me something I don't know. Now eat up and get your ass to school" the elemental lord told the short blond. "Oh and before you leave one question … does anyone else actual live in this building"

The young boy give his older company a confused look "erm I don't think so this building pretty much derelict and not many people want to live near 'the demon' but you would have to ask the Hokage to be sure. Why?"

The guardian gave him a insane grin before replying "just wondering" at this point Naruto had finished his food and got up to leave, but Crucifix stopped him "kid, remember your going to see Mizuki at school, don't I repeat DON'T do anything to the man. Got it" he said this with a rare seriousness and commanding air about himself. Naruto look up to his friend and saw that he was saying this in the boy's best interest so he agreed, although somewhat resentful of it. "Good bye Crucifix"

"Have fun I should be at the academe to pick you up when you finish, I have to go meet up with the old man at Ichiraku's today"

A small flicker of shock ran across Naruto's face "p-p-pick me up, you mean like … a parent or older brother would do" the boy stammered out "erm I meant that's ok I'm fine I am 16 in real life remember"

Crucifix chuckled slightly at the boy " you may be 16 mentally kid … though that part is questionable… now you are only 11 and people are going to get worried about your outfit change plus the changes in your personality, we done want anyone to get tempted to make your trip home a bit harder." The guardian states, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Its ok the villages never attack me before and I've done much worse to upset them than this, don't worry I'll keep my head down. The worst I ever got was a couple of shoves from the odd drunk, I got beat up by a couple of bullies one time but that had nothing to do with the fuzzy here" Naruto replied, patting his stomach at the end of his speech.

"Its just a precaution now get lost or you'll be late kid" the old guardian shooed the boy away. "Fine bye see ya later crux" and with that the boy ran from the house in the direction of the academe.

_Great now I'm alone. Now first I'll go see the Ichiraku's then a quick visit to the Hokage, then I'll pick up the kid, go shopping and start on an action plan _Crucifix thought while finishing his own food before getting his jacket and hat the like Naruto exiting the apartment. Half way down the street the immortal stop and look up to the heavens with a worried look on his face "NOOOOO I DON'T KNOW WHERE IM GOING" cried the immortal "I forgot I have no sense of direction. Well lets go … that way" and then the immortal walked off into Konha … failing to notice the giant sign say 'Ichiraku ramen stand' behind him.

After a good half hour of walking the guardian found him self exactly where he started _for the love of all that is good a pure how hard can it be to find ONE DAMN RAMEN STAND … I must do it … I must …ask for directions. _Walking up to a random civilian he asked, extremely shyly "excuse me miss, but could you please direct me to Ichiraku ramen stand" the women looked at him like he was mad "erm have you tried turning around"

Slowly the ancient turn to see the sign of Ichiraku's "FOR THE LOVE OF LOG I SPENT HALF AN HOUR AND IT WAS RIGHT THERE" the man grumbled and cursed as he stormed towards the stand.

* * *

next time talks with some old friends

ok once again sorry for taking so long to update, also there is a poll up to see if people want haku to be a boy or a girl, i have plan made for what ever gender is picked and how they would be paired with as either way haku and zabuza are coming back to konoha as they are amazing charater however as this is done oftern i will try and make there method of being take back abit unsal. please review ... please ... someone ... anyone ... something please ... if i get review i will update quicker ... please

cruxs out


	6. sorry

hi

to the few people who read this story i am here to aplogise as i cannot find the abilty to keep writing this story as i have lost my wish to keep writing this fanfiction. i may inthe future take up writing this story again but for now i dont wish to keep going

sorry again

Crucifix Shalar


End file.
